This invention relates to improved methods and apparatus concerning preventing pests from entering a building.
Typically in the prior art a garage door or warehouse door protecting a building has a flat bottom surface. When the door is lowered the flat bottom surface comes in contact with a ground surface. If the ground surface is even, then the door prevents pests, such as rodents from coming into the building. However, particularly in a warehouse setting, the ground surface frequently becomes uneven due to, for example, the operation of heavy equipment such as forklifts. When the ground surface is uneven, the flat bottom surface of the garage or warehouse door does not contact all of the ground surface. This creates gaps through which a rodent can gain entry into the building. This is a particular problem in warehouses where food is stored and where it is particularly important to keep pests out.
The present invention provides a technique for keeping rodents and other pests out of warehouses and other buildings. In one embodiment a pest control device or guard is provided which is attached or fixed near the bottom surface of an overhead door. The pest control device can adjust to uneven ground surfaces so that a fence or guard is provided to prevent pests, such as rats from entering buildings.
In one embodiment the pest control device may be comprised of first, second, and third brackets. The brackets may be L-shaped. A plurality of pins is connected to the first, second, and third brackets so that each of the plurality of pins can move with respect to the first, second, and third brackets. The first bracket may prevent each of the plurality of pins from moving in a first direction beyond a first location and the second bracket may prevent each of the plurality of pins from moving in a second direction, which is opposite the first direction beyond a second location.
Each of the plurality of pins may be inserted through corresponding holes in the second and third brackets. The first bracket may be mounted near the bottom surface of a garage door. One or more of the brackets may be eliminated, so that for example one bracket may be provided or two brackets instead of three. Also one or more brackets may be replaced by plates or bars only, instead of L-shaped brackets.
The one or more brackets may be fixed to the door so that each of the plurality of pins is substantially perpendicular to the bottom surface of the door. The one or more brackets are typically fixed to each other by attachments devices which may comprised bolts, nuts, and spacers.
A method is also disclosed comprising the step of attaching a pest control device to a door. The pest control device may be of a form as previously described.